The present invention relates to packs for moist patient therapy.
In the past, wet dressings have been heated and used in moist heat therapy for a number of patient afflictions. Prior wet dressings normally comprise a foil package which retains a multi-ply gauze sheet inpregnated with a sterile liquid. The packages are heated in a suitable manner for a period of time, such as beneath a heat lamp, after which the gauze is removed from the package and applied in heated form to the patient. The conditions for which heated wet dressings may be used in moist heat therapy include the following: (a) localized tissue infections, such as boils, carbuncles, eye inflammation, lymphangitis, and phlebitis; (b) ulcerations, such as decubitus ulcers, skin ulcers, and venous ulcers; (c) surgical wounds, such as infected suture wounds, hemorrhoidectomy, and pilonidal cysts; (d) traumatized tissue, such as lacerations, contusions, and accidental amputations; and (e) dermatological conditions, such as contact dermatitis, and psoriasis. Also, the wet dressings may be refrigerated and used as a cold compress for special conditions, such as to relieve swelling, inflammation, pain, and bleeding due to injuries.